


Marry Me?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Their Life Together [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, big age gap, stiles is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Waking up next to Christopher Argent was something Stiles wants to do for the rest of his life. He was nineteen, still in his last year of high school and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. So what does he do? He bolts it from Chris’ apartment and freaks the fuck out. He also doesn’t go to school for two days, then goes to the mall. It’s a little horrifying, standing in a jewelry store having no idea what he is doing.





	Marry Me?

Waking up next to Christopher Argent was something Stiles wants to do for the rest of his life. He was nineteen, still in his last year of high school and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. So what does he do? He bolts it from Chris’ apartment and freaks the fuck out. He also doesn’t go to school for two days, then goes to the mall. It’s a little horrifying, standing in a jewelry store having  _ no _ idea what he is doing. 

“I want to buy a ring,” Stiles says to the sale lady on the other side of the glass counter. 

“What sort of ring?” She says back, and she sounds really nice.

“Engagement ring for my boyfriend.” Stiles says on a breath, because  _ woah _ . The sales lady smiles at him softly, and nods her head, “Oh! Something like old school and really traditional.” 

“Ah, I see.” She says, and Stiles is pretty sure he just gave away he’s dating an older man, and  _ he _ is the one proposing, but she doesn’t seem put off by it. 

She brings out a few rings, and Stiles favorite is a bronzy sort of gold that’s pretty thick. She then pulls out a second ring, and this one is a lighter, almost rosy gold and much thinner and says, “I think these would be the perfect pairing.”

And wow, they're both really pretty, and would be  _ perfect _ together and Stiles is pretty sure he’s tearing up and nodding pretty aggressively. The lady just pats his hand reassuringly and Stiles is grinning like a fucking idiot. Then he pays and is halfway to his car when he realizes what he just did.

Immediately, he calls Allison. Before she even says hi he rushes out with, “Can I ask your dad to marry me?”

“Stiles,  _ what _ ?” Ally says back, clearly confused.

“I just bought rings.  _ Rings _ Ally. For your dad and I, so I’m asking your permission!” 

“Oh … well, sure.” 

And he laughs and thanks her about 20 times before hopping into his car and driving to Chris’ office. He can’t wait any longer. 

 

Chris is on the phone when he walks in so Stiles decides to lurk around his office, playing with the knicknacks he’s placed all over. Little action figures and figurines that have not only made it over Chris’ office but into his bedroom as well. And it’s all the reassurance he needs. The second Chris hangs up Stiles is sitting in his lap, kissing him gently. 

“I have a very important question.” Stiles says, rubbing his thumb along Chris’ jaw. Chris nods so Stiles pulls the velvet box up and Chris’ eyes go wide, “Marry me?”

Chris just stares, for a long time, long enough for Stiles gut to start twisting with dread because he’s  _ scared _ that Chris is going to say no. And he honestly hadn’t even  _ considered _ this a possibility but  _ it is _ . It’s at least seven minutes later when Chris finally looks up again, and he’s crying but he nods and picks the ring from the box. 

It looks even better on his finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOO!! Love this series!! and this pairing!! SO MUCH!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
